


Goodnight

by CannibalFood



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Gen, beyarmamo, horror i think, maybe body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalFood/pseuds/CannibalFood
Summary: Rei shares a story from his childhood.Written on a whim for BeyArMaMo. General sleepover, ghost stories shenanigans.





	Goodnight

 

 

“Okay, Rei tell us a story.” Max asked swinging his legs behind him as he lay on his stomach.

“What is this? A sleepover?”

“It’s always a sleep over at my house.” Takao said.

Rei looked at the other boys, pausing in plaiting his hair for bed. He smiled, “Well… I suppose I could tell you this one story I know from the old village. But then everyone has to go to bed.”

 

When I was a kid, the village elders warned us to stay in our beds at night. They told us that the Byakko would protect us from these monsters. They spoke of a creature that only came at night but as long as we stayed in our beds we would be safe.

So, one night when I was six I woke up in the middle of the night. And I saw a shadow standing at the foot of my bed. It was long, unnaturally so. It was slouched and even then it had to tilt its head to avoid touching the ceiling. The room wasn't small, it was 7 feet, from floor to ceiling. It looked humanoid, it was long and thin, but completely white. You know the saying “The Devil is White”, that is exactly what I’m picturing.

 

“No offense, Max.” Rei added.

“None taken,” Max shrugged.

 

“Anyways, it was vaguely human shaped, like arms, legs and a head. But the neck was weirdly elongated, at least twice the size of a normal person’s. It was twisted in a way that didn't look entirely possible, there wasn't enough meat on the neck to support it, and if it wasn't looking at me I could probably count each vertebrae.

I say this, but I don’t actually know if it was looking at me. It was night, the room was cast in dark shadows. But I remember the fact that it had no eyes. At least no visible ones. It’s not like the eye sockets were empty. It was just perfectly smooth, like porcelain. No nose, no mouth, not even ears.

They say there are two responses to fear, fight or flight. But often people forget that there is a third response and I think it’s the one that is most common. Freeze. I was petrified. My knuckles turn white, gripping the edge of the blanket like a lifeline, as if it would be enough to protect me if the creature ever decided to come closer.

Their hands were large, massive in comparison for the rest of their body. Their knuckles dragged on the floor behind them, with sharp pointed fingers curling upwards, extending past their frail wrists.

I struggled to keep my breathing level, as its head twisted around extending towards the window seemingly to listen for something far off in the distance. Only then I think I realized it had been looking at me. I only knew by the way its attention flickered to something else, just for a second. When he turned to face me once more, I heard something odd, the only way I can describe it as a small pop, followed by several muffled noises that sounded like _‘peh peh peh’_. I noticed something strange was happening to its face. It looked like pulsing, bubbling, something happening just beneath the skin. This went on a few more seconds, when a bubble finally grew large enough to burst, and the _“Peh”_ became suddenly much more audible.

‘The gaping hole in its head, grew larger, ripping and stretching what I thought was flesh. It was like the first break in the surface had caused what substance that made up his being to destabilize. They were oozing at this point.  But the growing gap in his head showed me thousands of needle sharp teeth.

 **“Peh eh eh”** It was trying to still trying vocalize something, even as it fell apart. 

It slowly raised its massive hand that seemed impossible to do since the portions of their limbs were so off. Its hand stopped in front of its face, and it extended a single finger, it exhaled its breath, the wind finding its way through its unsightly narrow teeth, making sharp whistling sounds as it ended in

 

“ **Peh.”**

 

At this point my brain up caught up to me, as I realized that he was trying to mimic what he had seen humans do several times. Horrified, I pulled the covers over my head, muttering prayers beneath my breath. I could feel him still standing there, even though I knew that a blanket was not going to help me, if it decided to kill me. But I would have rather not see my eminent demise. I shut my eyes tightly hoping to fall asleep, so I wouldn't have to feel a thing. But sleep never came. However morning did after what felt like eons.

Even as the light shone through my window, I didn't dare lift the covers. Eventually someone came to get me, as I was usually an early riser. There was no trace of the creature.”

 

 

Rei stretched, “Welp, looks like it’s time for bed!”

“Aahh!!” Takao flopped backwards on to his futon scratching at his head in frustration. “C’mon, Rei, you can’t leave us hanging like that?”

“There’s really nothing else to the story.” Rei said as he walked over to the light switch turning it off.

“But didn't you ask what it was or tell anyone about it?” Max rolled over and snuggled underneath the covers.

“Well, sure. I asked about it the next morning, one of the elders told me it was just the Baohu Zhe and not to worry about it.”

“How could you not worry about it?”

“Welp, they explained it to me, as the Byakko was the protector of the entire clan, each clan member has its own protector. Which is what Baohu Zhe means.”

“That is fucking terrifying.” Takao grabbed his Kendo stick and put it in reaching distance. “I don’t know if you’re just pulling my leg or what, but that is fucking scary.”

“Yeah,” Max agreed, “Do you see still the creature sometimes?”

Rei was turned away but replied sleepily, “Uh huh, he’s gotten real good at controlling his physical form, isn't that right, Kai?”

 

 

**“Peh.”**

 

 

 


End file.
